Tale of the digital Savior
by StrikeExia
Summary: The war was but Naruto's journey was just getting started. With his loved ones he left for a new adventure. Not the best summary
1. Chapter 1

**StrikeExia here, for those waiting for me to update my Naruto x gundam seed/ kamen rider stories, both chapters are about 50% done. It took me longer than I thought to get back in to writer mode. So, I decided to do some other stories just to get the creative juices flowing. I finished a few so I decided to post them.**

**Also I had this idea after reading the first chapter of NaruDigi by demonzone2571 so parts of this chapter are similar to his chapter one.**

**I'm not a good writer so this will most likely be amateurish. Please bear with me, hopefully I'll get better as time goes on.**

They did it. The rabbit goddess Kaguya has been defeated by the combined effort of the newly reformed team 7. It was finally a time of peace. At least that was what was meant to have happened.

Sasuke Uchiha, immediately after her defeat, reverted back to his former self. It turns out the only reason he helped them was because Kaguya's existence threatened him and he knew that he couldn't fight her alone. He began to spout nonsense about the Uchiha superiority to others and that with his new eye he would use the tailed beasts to rule the nations. Of course his loyal fan girl Sakura agreed with him.

While he was ranting Kakashi Hatake, their sensei, was looking at the two with disgust. He tried his best to lead them down the correct path but one became a monster who would kill anyone that gets in his way and the other reverted back to her pre-genin days. The student he helped the least was the one who took his teachings to heart. Thinking about this caused him to become sad. He regrets how he treated his sensei's son.

The sage of six paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, was also watching. He knew this would happen. It may have been Zetsu who corrupted Indra but he always had darkness within him. It seems that his older sons transmigrates will always carry that curse. That is why had a plan B.

The final figure watching was the hero of the leaf and the reincarnation of the sage of six paths' younger son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He had a blank look on his face. He wished he could say he was surprised but he really wasn't. Even before the Uchiha massacre Sasuke was always arrogant and power hungry. Sakura was just a disappointment. After everything that has happened, she is still the same fan girl from the academy. However, if he thinks about it everything that she has done as well as her growth has all been for the purpose of getting Sasuke back and impressing him. Not for bettering herself as a ninja. So of course she would change back to how she was when she thought that she had finally accomplished her goal.

"I knew this would happen," said Hagoromo. "Sasuke would never truly change. That is why I prepared a back up plan."

Both Kakashi and Naruto were impressed by the sage's ability to think ahead.

"Naruto, I will seal the tailed beasts in you and you and they shall be forever linked to you. Now, before I do so I still require one more thing."

The sage lifted up his left hand and the moon seal began to glow.  
Sasuke felt that something wrong. He was becoming weaker. Yes he did fight a goddess but his chakra levels were now dropping for no reason. He turned to the sage and noticed his glowing hand and knew that he had something to do with it.

"Damn sage! What do you think you are doing to me!?"

"I'm correcting a mistake. I'm removing what I gave you."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I you can't do this to me, an Uchiha elite. This world needs me to rule over it."

Naruto spoke up.

"You're Wrong teme. What is needed is for the world to work together without anyone above them. Only then can a lasting peace be obtained."

Kakashi spoke next.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. Maybe if I was a better sensei then maybe you wouldn't have turned out like this. Right now you are a monster and no matter what you will never change."

The sage finished draining Sasuke's chakra. Without any chakra in his body he fell down dead. The sage turned to Naruto and began the fusion process. While his back was turned Sakura tried to attack him.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL SASUKE-KUN! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Before she could strike Kakashi pierced her heart with his raikiri. The last thing she saw was the disappointed look of her last teammate Naruto.

The sage finished the fusion process, giving Naruto his yin chakra and Sasuke's eyes. After that he sealed the tailed beasts into Naruto, gave him some knowledge as well as a little surprise and then disappeared.

Naruto never felt so much power before and honestly it scared him. If this was the kind of power that Kaguya had then he could understand her becoming drunk with power with no one there to bring her back down to earth. He turned to Kakashi and sighed. This confused the silver haired man. Shouldn't he be happy that it is truly over?

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"What I said before, about peace, I meant what I said. This means that I have to leave." Before Kakashi could speak Naruto continued. "You know how the people treated me when I just had Kurama in me but now I have all of them. Remember what the sandaime said; people always fear what they don't understand. The people will grow to fear me and that is not needed for peace. I must leave, if I don't it will be like the rise of Kaguya all over again."

Kakashi had a sad look. He knew Naruto was telling the truth.

"Sigh. Okay Naruto. I don't want you to go but you are right." He took out a scroll. "Take this. It is all my techniques. I'm sorry I wasn't a better sensei to you."

"What are you talking about? You taught me my most important lesson; those who disobey rules may be trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

This made Kakashi smile under his mask.

"So Naruto, where are you going?"

"I don't know but Kaguya was able to travel to other dimensions. There may be others. I will go there."

"Well good luck. I know some people who will be sad to see you go."

His sensei was right. Many people would miss him but there were two who would be the most affected. Tsunade and Hinata. When he was younger he saw Tsunade as an older sister/ mother figure but as he got older he began to see her as a woman and he fell for her. After he told her his feelings he was surprised to find out she felt the same. They began a secret relationship that only one other person knew about. That person was Hinata. After she confessed to him, he began to think about all there interactions and he could only come to one conclusion: He is an idiot. He began to grow feelings for her that rival his feelings for Tsunade. So he brought them together and told them the truth. He was surprised when they decided to share him. To them Naruto has suffered so much and given so much that he deserved to have as much love as possible. So they will agree to share him with each other and any other girl he has feelings for and her the same.

He made his decision. The infinite tsukuyomi was still in affect so he used the hirashin markers that he placed on the two to teleport to them and release them from the jutsu before the others. He went on to tell him what happened and his plan. They decided to go with him.

With that decided Tsunade named Kakashi as her replacement and then they left the shinobi world forever.

Kakashi told the united forces what happened. They were saddened by the loss of their hero and in his name peace has lasted for countless generations. The tale of Naruto was never forgotten.

* * *

Many areas of the digital world was still damaged. The sovereigns were battling an extremely powerful and evil digimon. Zeedmilleniummon. The battle lasted for days and it was finally over. For now at least.

Fanglongmon was able to seal away the evil digimon into the central quadrant of the digital world with him in it. He knew it wouldn't last forever but hopefully the others would have figured out a way to stop him.

The sovereigns were still recovering when they suddenly felt a great power enter the digital world. They immediately rushed to the source and they were surprised to see three human children, no older than four. The male was the first to wake up.

"My head. I'm still alive so that means that my theory was correct and there are other worlds out there. Now to find out where we…"

He looked around and noticed the four creatures in front of him. He tried to get to his feet but fell down. His centre of gravity was off. So he tried to access his chakra but he couldn't. The tailed beasts weren't responding either. As the creatures approached he kept trying to call his chakra. Eventually he was able to call something.

His body was covered in an orange digital aura. The sovereigns were shocked. This child's digi soul matched their own power and if they were right he has just scratched the surface. Ebonwumon stepped forward.

"It is okay child. We mean you or your companions no harm."

Naruto looked at the two headed turtle like creature and could tell that he was telling the truth. His aura vanished.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"You are in the digital world and we are the sovereigns. My name is Ebonwumon. The dragon is Azulongmon. The tiger is Baihumon and finally the bird is Zhuqiaomon."

"My name is Naruto and these two are..."

Naruto's eyes widened. The girls were younger. A lot younger. He finally noticed that he was younger as well.

"Naruto. Are you okay?"

Naruto turned back to Azulongmon.

"Yes I'm fine. However are ages are wrong."

Seeing the confusion on their faces Naruto told them of his past. They were surprised to learn of how much this child had gone through and the power he held. This made Baihumon narrow his eyes. Hinata and Tsunade began to wake up.

"Naruto did it work?"

"It did Tsu-chan. You and Hina-chan should take a look at yourselves." He said in an amused voice.

The two of them were confused. Until they looked at each other. They screamed in surprised. They then noticed their own changes and screamed even louder.

"Shut up!" Shouted Zhuqiaomon. The others were laughing. After calming down they introduced themselves.

Naruto said, "So now that we know each other can you tell us what happened here."

The digimon told the three humans about what has happened in the digital world.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her now flat chest. "Even this world has suffered greatly."

"Then we know what to do." They looked at the grinning Naruto. "We will help bring peace to the digital world."

The sovereigns looked at him with wide eyes. This child just met them but he was willing to help. Tsunade smirked and Hinata giggled.

"Naruto-kun won't change. He will always help others." Said Hinata.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Hina-chan could you check my chakra network?"

She nodded and tried to activate her byakugan but nothing happened. Tsunade tried to use her medical ninjutsu to see what's wrong but nothing. All three of them could not access their chakra?! Baihumon decided to speak up.

"I think I know what happened. Humans of this dimension do not have chakra. All your chakra must have been converted into digi soul."

Their eyes widened. Something clicked inside Naruto's head.

"What about Kurama and the others!?"

Baihumon sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto but if I'm right then the tailed beasts no longer exist. You said that they are masses of chakra which means that they were assimilated and became your digi soul."

Tears began to fill his eyes. He promised them their freedom yet because of his choice they are gone forever. The girls looked at him sadly. They both know that Naruto doesn't take the loss of loved ones well.

"Don't cry." They turned to Ebonwumon. "They are with you. No matter how lonely you feel they are still alive within you."

Naruto wiped his eyes. He was right. Kurama would never forgive him if he starts acting like Sasuke. He would live for them. He looked at those around him with a determined look.

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. Now I want the three of you release as much digi soul as you can."

The three agreed and began to focus. Tsunade had a forest green aura and Hinata had a lavender aura. The sovereigns were impressed. The girls aura was at the level of adult level digimon but when they saw Naruto's they were flabbergasted. His orange aura was much larger than the other two and was at the level of a perfect level and rising! Then his aura changed from Orange to white and black. This only happened for a moment before it returned to orange.

They were all surprised about what happened next. Naruto opened his eyes and they were now orange with three black tomes spinning lazily around his pupil. He noticed there looks.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Your eyes. It's the sharingan!"

"But you said that we lost are chakra?"

Tsunade took a thinking pose.

"All are chakra was changed but maybe we can use are digi soul in a similar way?"

Hinata said, "Tsunade is right. That is the only explanation that makes sense."

"We should give Naruto that." Said Zhuqiaomon.

The other sovereigns were surprised but after thinking about it they realised he was right. They nodded to each other and then turned to the children.

"Follow us." Said Azulongmon.

The three followed.

"Where are we going?" Asked Naruto.

"You see there was another human that came to the digital world. They came from our human world though. You see using his skills and digi soul he was able to help us. The man's name was Abe no Seimei. We will teach you about him and other things about the human world later. You see he left his digital device here in the digital world."

The group continued to walk until they reached an altar. On it was a black sphere with what looked like seal tags on it.

"He left us his zero drive. We have been able to create the digivice by studying it but they aren't as powerful. We had to weaken them in order for others to use it. The zero drive is very picky about its user."

Ebonwumon looked at Naruto.

"Go and take it."

Naruto walked up to the sphere and picked it up. When he did it began to glow. When the light died down the sphere was now white with a blue ring around the screen.

Baihumon smiled. "Looks like it has accepted you. We will rest today and tomorrow you will go to the eastern quadrant with Azulongmon."

They nodded and made their way to the rest area. When they arrived the area was filled with eggs. The sovereigns told them about the digieggs. Then suddenly the three humans were tackled by several blurs.

On top of Hinata was a silver coloured tear drop shaped digimon. On Tsunade was a digimon in the shape of a spiky orange ball with a flame coming out of the top.

On Naruto were four digimon. He had two that were purple with four legs; the next was a small red lizard like digimon with wings on its head. The final one was a small blue digimon standing on two legs.

The sovereigns were all surprised about what digimon approached the humans, especially Naruto. They watched the excited digimon with a smile on their faces. They didn't know what was going to happen in the future but they knew that putting their trust in these humans was the correct choice.

**This will be a xover between all seasons but I have to decide if I'm going to show season 1-5 as a flashback or blitz threw them since the main story will take place in the xwars time.**

**I'm going to say now that it will be Narutoxharem and the other pairing will be posted next time.**

**Once I update all my stories then I will be mainly focusing on my narutoxgundam seed story. **


	2. AN

**Hey guys,StrikeExia here. I just wanted to apologise about not updating in a while. Honestly,I had some trouble with N-JLM and ended up letting time slip by me and now I'm back at Uni. So, once again I am sorry.**

**Now,my plan is that I will (hopefully) blitz through the Gundam seed part of Moeagare! Naruto! Once that is done I will take a break and focus on my other stories for a bit before starting Gundam seed destiny. So expect an update for Moeagare! Naruto! some time this week.**


End file.
